


The Greatest Happiness is Family Happiness

by prosfan



Series: Family Matters [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosfan/pseuds/prosfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years later. Robbie is living with his daughter in Manchester. James, Sam and Holly go to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story in this series. It is set two years after the end of "Family Bonds Strengthen Over Time". I have a fair few one shots floating about that I may or may not finish and post up eventually, but I have no idea when.

“ _Well now, anyone on the roads today will need to watch out later, as frost and snow are forecast. Please keep us updated if you encounter these conditions, but make sure you're safe to do so. And now onto Charlie for the news in Sport._ ”

 

The radio presenter cheerfully started to tell the world in general about an up and coming sportsman who was being tested for use of performance enhancing drugs, and Robbie turned to his daughter.

“Do you think they'll still make it up here.”

“They will have already left Dad. And besides the frost and snow warnings are for later. Sam knows what he's doing, and James would have got in touch if they weren't coming.”

“You're right, of course.” Robbie said, grinning, before settling back in the armchair. Lyn smiled softly at the back of his head. He'd been chomping at the bit to see the Hathaway family, ever since James had phoned him and told him the news. If she hadn't been working so much recently, she'd have driven him down to Oxford herself. As it was he'd mentioned many times that he would just get the train. They both knew that it wasn't feasible, age had finally caught up with him, and a train journey would do him no favours.

Her father and James made quite the pair really, when she thought about it. James had always been determined to just get on with things, as evidenced on the trip to the beach they had all gone on nearly nineteen years ago, when he'd been recovering from a serious knee injury. Robbie was the same. Having a heart attack nine months ago, had done nothing to make him want slow down. He had slowed down of course, she'd made sure of it, but he wasn't impressed with it at all. Even when he'd first come out of hospital, he'd been making noises about going to visit James in Oxford; _'Lyn you know what he's like, he'll worry. He'll try and come up here, with that stick of his, attempting to lug a suitcase on and off trains.'_ Lewis hadn't been far off. She'd phoned James in a bit of a tizz once she'd learned that Robbie was stable and the man had all but promised to walk to Manchester himself, before she'd managed to assure him that Robbie would call as soon as he was up to making a phone call.

 

But those days were behind them, and after strict instructions from his doctor, and a prescription as long as his arm, Robbie was a lot more healthy, especially for an eighty-eight year old. The same couldn't exactly be said for Hathaway, since his knee had got worse, so Sam had informed Robbie in his phone calls, but he was certainly happy.

 

**********************************************

 

Three hours later, and they heard the sound of a car door slamming. Robbie started to stand and Lyn shook her head.

“Honestly Dad, will you just sit down.” He frowned, but did as he was told, he was more tired than he though he was.

 

When Lyn opened the door to James, she nearly didn't recognise him. She didn't have much time to contemplate this however, as he grinned at her, bending down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello Lyn. How are you?" She smiled back at him, marvelling at how he seemed to be...radiating happiness. Which was honestly not something that she'd ever imagine she would see James doing.

"I'm fine James. Robbie's in the living room. Come on, get yourselves all out of the cold. I thought you'd be here earlier."

"Well, you can blame my son for that. He was driving like an pensioner." From behind James there was a chuckle and the son in question answered.

"What like you would you mean Dad?...Come on its raining, we're getting soaked." James swatted his son lightly on the head, which wasn't easy considering the man was only an inch shorter than him. As Sam headed back to Holly, who was trying to get a huge bag out of the car, James spoke quietly to Lyn.

"How's your old man doing?"

"He's fine James. I promise, he's a lot better" James searched her face before seeming to take her at her word. As if to prove a point, the Geordie tones sounded from the living room.

"Oi, are you all going to stand around in the hallway for the rest of the evening, or do I have to come out." James smirked and dropped his bags at the patch of carpet Lyn was pointing at, before heading into the living room.

Robbie was stood facing him with a look of faint exasperation on his face. "You took your time." James only grins because he sees that Lyn is right, for an eighty-eight year old man, Robbie does seem reasonably healthy.

"Hello to you too." The exasperation on Robbie's face morphs into a soft smile.

"Come here kidda." he says as he gives the younger man a hug. "Its good to see you James."

"Its good to see you too Robbie, really good." Hathaway didn't fail to notice that Robbie had sat down again, and he sat on the sofa, his knee making it clear how it felt about standing.

"That knee still causing you problems then?"

"Yeah. Still using the stick, as you can see." Robbie nodded at him, still smiling.

"Where's that son of yours, and his beautiful girlfriend?"

 

At that moment, Sam and Holly came through from the hall. The younger Hathaway looked more like his father every time Robbie saw him. Sam had hold of two bags, while Holly had a small bundle in her arms.

"Hi Uncle Robbie. How are you?"

"I'm grand kidda. Yourselves?"

"Shattered," Holly said through her rueful laugh. "We've got someone to meet you though." Sam took the bundle off Holly, before walking over to Robbie and gently handing it over.

"Benjamin James Robert Hathaway, meet your great-uncle Robbie." Lewis gazed down at the tiny little boy in his arms. He'd been waiting to meet his 'grand nephew' since James had phoned him in the middle of the night, just over a month ago:

 

_"Robbie? Sorry if I-"_

_"Jim?...Jim! Is everything alright? Has?-"_

_"Yeah...yeah Sam and Holly have a little boy...I er..." Robbie had settled back onto his pillows then, anxiety forgotten. The child was born before his due date, but James didn't seem worried, so it didn't sound like there were any complications._

_"That's great James. Give them my love will you?"_

_"Of course. I...I'm a granddad. Ha! I'm a granddad."_

_"Aye, that you are lad. Magic feeling isn't it?"_

_"Its brilliant. I've got to go. Holly's knackered and Sam's looking...well a lot like I did when he was born I'd imagine." Robbie chuckled._

_"Go on then, off with you. You go look after your family. Come and visit soon though eh?"_

_"Of course. See you soon."_

_Robbie had sat, smiling at his mobile, long after his friend had hung up._

 

The little boy squirmed in Lewis' large, wrinkled hands.

“Hello Benjamin,” Lewis says, a soft smile on his face. “Look at you, another little Hathaway in the world eh?”

“Question is, is the world ready for another one?” Sam jokes, and James grins.

“Oh I think it is,” Robbie says, running a finger down the baby's cheek. The month old immediately turns his face to try and suck his great uncle's finger. “Well you've got all the right reflexes haven't you bonny lad? He's beautiful Sam, Holly.”

“I know.” Sam puts his arm around Holly. “I only hope we can do right by him.”

“You will, you'll both be great parents.” The baby gurgled at him, limbs moving constantly. “You my lad, are a very lucky boy you know. Your Dad will take great care of you. And your Mum will too if the way she looks after your Daddy is anything to go by."

"Thanks Unc." Sam says quietly, as Holly puts a hand on Robbie's shoulder and squeezes it. She had often told Sam that she felt blessed to be accepted so easily by his family, even the members that weren't technically related to him. Robbie smiles at them, his eyes saying what he couldn't at that moment.He was fully confidant that the young parents would do their best and would raise a healthy happy child.

"You've also got a fantastic Granddad. I know that because he raised your Daddy and your Daddy is a fine young man. And you'll have to tell him he's brilliant kidda, because sometimes, I don't think your granddad knows just how loved he is." Robbie looked up to see James staring at him, tears brimming in his eyes. Benjamin started to grizzle quietly and Robbie shushed him gently. "I know kidda, boring old man talking to you eh? Well its all true Benji, every word of it" He looked up and James spoke.

"Give him over here then,” he said roughly, as he levered himself off the sofa. He limped over to Robbie and took the baby gently from the older man, before limping back again. Robbie noticed how much slower James moved once he was holding the child; compensating for the fact that he couldn't use the walking stick for support when he had hold of his grandson. The new grandfather settled himself down on the sofa, adjusting his grip of the baby until Benjamin fit snugly in the crook of his arm, fingers fisting in his shirt.

 

Lyn came into the living room and smiled at the scene. She'd long accepted that James was family to Robbie, and by extension to her. It'd been clear when she'd met him and Sam all those years ago. But standing there now, seeing three generations of the Hathaway family (of which Holly was definitely one) something just felt right. It was nice to see her Dad happy. Of course he had friends in the area, she'd made sure he'd met people when he moved up to Manchester and came to live with them. But she knew that no friendship he made here would ever be the same as the friendship he'd forged with James Hathaway.

“Eddie's not staying here at the moment, he's out in Iceland working, Tim's got a week off so he's gone to see him. So there's his bed going, and the sofa opens out. I've got duvets and pillows and stuff.”

“Thanks Auntie Lyn.” Sam says gratefully. Its been a while since Lyn has heard him say that. She still can't quite believe that the bloke is twenty three years old, let alone a father himself. Then again, looking at James, with his walking stick, she can't believe that he's younger than her, even if its only by a few years. She's glad he's looking happy though, it takes years off him. And anyone with half a brain can see that his grandson makes him very happy indeed.

"You alright with him Dad? I'm going to take the bags upstairs." James nodded.

"Course I'm alright with him." He said, eyes fixed on the baby. "Come on little man, you come and sit with Granddad James eh?" Robbie watched as James put his little finger near his grandson's hand and smiled as the baby grabbed hold. "You're going to be a strong one you are. That's 'cause your Daddy is a fire-fighter. You've got a hero for a Daddy Benji, great uncle Robbie's right, you're a very lucky boy. And you have the best great uncle anyone could ask for mate. He made sure that I made it to your Dad's fifth birthday." Robbie coughs slightly.

"Leave off James, you did that yourself." James doesn't answer, because he doesn't know how, but Robbie knows that James would be arguing against that if he could find the words.

"He won't admit that though Benji...silly man." James continues as Robbie rolls his eyes. "And who knows, Granddad might have a new knee by the time you're ready to play chase."

 

**********************************************

 

They ate dinner, and talked for a few hours, while Ben lay in his cot gurgling every time Sam or Holly checked on him. Which they did very often, even though they were always in the same room as the little boy. Robbie recognised the behaviour, when Lyn was born he'd been scared to leave her alone for longer than five minutes. After a while, it became clear that everyone was getting tired. Sam yawned and Holly kept dropping her head onto his chest. James kept shaking himself and then wincing and glaring at his leg, and Robbie had fallen asleep twice. She decided to take charge.

"As lovely as this is, I think its about time, we all went to bed.” Sam stretched and smiled.

"I think you're right. We've brought a travel cot, if we could set it up down here that'd be-"

"-Never mind that" James interrupted, "You and Holly take the bedroom and set the cot up there, you'll need a good night's sleep if Benji is anything like he was last night."

"Dad, your knee..."

"Bugger my knee Sam. I'll be alright on the sofa for a night. I'm not old and decrepit yet son."

"No that's me" Robbie muttered, as he stood up, groaning. "You lot can argue it out, but I really need to go to bed" he said, making his slow way out of the room. As he past Sam he sighed. "I wouldn't bother kid, he'll only remind you of this tomorrow when you complain that you didn't get enough sleep." James looked triumphant and grinned smugly.

"See, listen to your Uncle Robbie."

"You're just as bad James Hathaway," Robbie said, pausing by the door frame. "Anyway, its far past this old man's bed time, see you in the morning."

"Night" everyone chorused. Sam relented to James using the sofa bed, but insisted that James wasn't going to help set it up. James responded by heading upstairs and putting the travel cot together. Holly just watched in amusement as the father of her child pulled the sofa bed out, muttering about stubborn old buggers that were a danger to themselves.

 

Just before they headed upstairs, James gave them both a hug. "Good night you two. Try and get a good night sleep eh?"

"Night Dad" Sam said at the same time that Holly mumbled "Night James." The sixty one year old bent down to the baby wrapped in his son's arms and kissed his forehead.

"Na'night little man. You let your parents rest ok? Love you.".

 

Sam is heading to the bathroom, when Robbie comes out of it.

“Night Uncle Robbie, sleep well.”

“Aye you too kidda.” He pauses, and turns back to Sam before the man goes into the bathroom. “Your Dad, he's doing ok isn't he?” Sam shrugs.

“Yeah, I think so. He's barely dreaming anymore. His knee's worse though. The docs are fiddling about with the painkillers at the moment, and I'm not sure the dose is high enough, but he won't let them raise it.”

“Sounds about right.”

“I know,” Sam says, exasperation on his face. “I've caught him a few times, lying awake in a fair amount of pain, but he always insists he's alright. I tried to give him a chance to get out and stretch his legs on the way down here, but he weren't having any of it. The arthritis is worse if he doesn't move about.” Robbie sighs. Sam had told him that James had arthritis while he'd been in hospital three years back. James had told him himself eventually, Robbie had never let on that he already knew.

“Silly sod, doesn't know what's good for him does he?”

“Nah. Ben's good for him though. Every now and then he'll have Ben's cot in his room, take over the feeding duties and all. He loves it. Hol found Dad in the living room reading Keats to him last week.”

“I'm glad. Its easy to see how made up he is about being a grandfather. And you and Hol too. I'm happy for the both of you kiddo.”

“Thanks Uncle Robbie.”

“Away with you lad, get some rest.”

“Night.”

 

**********************************************

 

James shifts on the sofa bed, marvelling at how such a comfortable sofa, can make such an uncomfortable bed. Not that he can complain, he did insist he'd sleep on it after all. And its not really all that bad.

He rubs his knee absent mindedly, wincing as he touches a tender spot. Seems to be doing that more and more these days. He can't help but smile though. Its been brilliant seeing Robbie again. Seeing his family all together. His heart had swelled when he'd watched Robbie holding Ben. Just as it had when he'd gone into the hospital room and seen Holly holding the newborn child while Sam kissed her forehead.

 

He'd never have imagined his son having a son of his own. Its gratifying to see how well Sam has taken to it. He and Holly are young parents, but its clear to James that they will do their best, they already are. They are both nervous, that's plain to see, scared of getting it wrong. And Sam has already expressed worry about not being able to read to his son, or help him with his homework. Watching his son with Ben over the last month though, he knows that its all going to be ok. Sam and Holly love their little boy, and really that's all that matters.

 

With that happy thought, James wriggles again, in an attempt to get comfortable, before he pulls the blankets up to his chin, and drifts off to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie wakes feeling thirsty, and he gets up to make his slow way downstairs. As he reaches the kitchen, he can see that there' a faint glow from the living room. From which, Robbie can assume that James is awake. He pushes the door open a little more and James looks up at him, with a very 'caught-in-the-headlights' look.

“You ok kidda?”

“Yeah, yeah. Couldn't sleep.”

“Nightmare?”

“No. Just woke up. Knee's playing up a bit.” James nods towards him. “What gets you up at this hour?”

“Thirsty. Since you're awake, would you like a cuppa?”

“I'll make it. Could do with getting up to be honest.”

“That bad mate?” James grimaces.

“Probably just where I've been lying awkwardly, that always makes it hurt.” James stands up and winces, hand on his hip. “Sitting in one position in the car didn't do me any favours.”

“Well kidda, You could have got out and walked about.”

“Don't you start, Sam had a pop at me on the way up here.”

“He's right though isn't he? You know that sitting still makes it worse.”

“Yeah, I know. Wanted to get up here though didn't I?” He takes a step forward and drops to the floor, with a cry of pain. Robbie is up and next to him before he's even properly registered what's happened.

“James! Christ, lad are you alright?” There's a groan from the floor and James is lying on his side, one hand tightly clutching the back of his knee, and the other pressed against his hip. The younger man is drawing breath through clenched teeth, exhaling with a shudder. “What happened?”

“My knee gave way...I'm alright.”

“Did you hit your head lad?”

“N-no. Just knocked my hip on the coffee table.”

“Here, come on, I'll help you up.”

“No! You're not supposed to be lifting and carrying.”

“James, its been nine months.”

“Yeah, and I'm not going to be the reason that you don't get to ten months. Leave me be, I'll be alright in a few minutes.” Robbie sighs in exasperation and stands up. The bloody fool is going to be the death of him. James' unrelenting independence has always been a worry to him.

“Does that happen a lot?”

“Nah, only a couple of times before.”

“James...you need to get that looked at.” If he wasn't still feeling a bit shocked by his friend dropping to the floor like that, he'd laugh at James' indignant expression.

“I _have_ had it looked at. Nothing to be done about it, its just unstable. Which is reasonable after two dislocations and arthritis.”

“Right, well if you say so.” Robbie cocked his head. “You sure you'll be alright there for a few minutes?”

“Yes. My knee hurts, that's all, I'm not going to expire on Lyn's carpet.”

“Good, I don't think she'd be too impressed. I'll go and make the tea.”

 

 

When he comes back, James is trying to lever himself up, clearly wanting to be settled back on the sofa before Robbie came back in. Some sort of misplaced pride. Well, Robbie wasn't having it.

“Wait there you daft git. You'll only fall again.” He puts the tea down, and takes hold of James' elbow, steadying the man until he's sitting back on the end of the sofa bed. “Alright?” James nods and settles back onto the sofa with a wince.

“Christ...I'm getting old Robbie.” Its not a statement of fact, its one of realisation. Its not his friend making an off the cuff comment to lighten the situation he just found himself in, to brush it off as nothing. There's lurking disquiet behind those grey blue eyes and Robbie finds he doesn't know exactly what to say to banish it. Its up to him to laugh it off then.

“Old? When you're eighty eight, you can come and talk to me about getting old. Sixty two is nothing, you're still a teen from my point of view.” James smiles at him a bit and Robbie feels a smirk forming on his own face. “Mind you, I reckon I'm in better shape.”

“You had a heart attack!”

“Why does everyone always bring that up? Lyn's answer to everything that is. I've only had one. Its wasn't even that bad. Anyway, I'm not the one using a walking stick am I?”

“Low blow Robbie, low blow,” James grins, reaching the stick over to tap Robbie on the thigh. “And besides, that's not because I'm getting old, that's due to injury. You having a heart attack is due to you not listening to your daughter. Or your doctor. Or Laura. Or Jean. Or me, for that matter.”

“Alright, alright. We'll just have to agree to disagree then won't we?”

“Funny how that's what you say when you know I'm right.”

“Shut up James.” Hathaway laughed.

“You say that as well.” His smile faded a little and he took on a thoughtful expression. “Scared the shit out of me, getting that phone call from your Lyn. She had to tell me you were stable three times before I took it in.” He can imagine it did. He'd told Lyn not to phone James, he knew what it'd do to him, and Sam.

“...I didn't want her to phone you. I knew you'd just get worried. She insisted though.”

“I know. She's told me since, she didn't want the first I heard about it to be that you'd died.”

“James...”

“Just...just don't do it again. Alright?”

“You know I can't promise that Jim.”

“Yeah I know. I just need to hear you say it. I haven't been that scared in a long time.”

“You think I wasn't eh? When that nutter paralysed you? When the local shopkeeper of all people, poisoned you? When Julie drove you back to Jean's and the imprint of a chair was bruised onto your back? I didn't want you to feel that fear.”

“Rather that, than get a call from your daughter telling me you'd died from a heart attack I wouldn't have even known you'd had.” He looks down at his knees, fiddling with the bottom of his pyjama shirt. “You haven't said it.” Robbie knows that its not the actual promise that matters. James is an adult, and a clever one at that, he knows full well that Robbie can't actually keep the promise he'll never have another heart attack. And he's never really understood how James' mind works, but he can feel that for some reason, this is important to the younger man, and so he complies.

“I promise.”

“Thank you.”

 

A cry sounds upstairs, as Ben makes it known that he is awake and he doesn't want to be. There's a slight thump as either Holly or Sam gets out of bed, and slowly, the cries peter out as the little boy falls back to sleep.

“Nothing like having a month old baby in the house to make you realise how old you are.”

“Its great though James, being a granddad.”

“Oh yeah. Its brilliant. I can't get enough of it.”

“But...”

“...But, I'm not going to be running around with him am I? When he's ten, I'm going to be seventy two. I'm not doing great at walking around now, I'm hardly going to be playing football with him.”

“Sam can do that Jim. Running about is not the criteria for being a good granddad.”

“Exactly, Sam can do it, because he's Ben's father. But I'm Sam's father and I couldn't run about with him too much either. Never ran in the parent's race at his sports days. When Sam was ten and playing football for the school, I couldn't take him to the park and play properly with him.”

“And has he ever told you that was a problem?”

“No. No he hasn't, but he wouldn't would he?”

“You're right, he wouldn't. Because it never bothered him James.” Hathaway shakes his head and Robbie continues. “I can say that with certainty mate, you know how?”

“How?”

“He's never held back on telling you what's you're doing wrong before has he? He told you off for being scared of spiders when he was little, very matter of factly. When you first got that stick, he was on your case whenever you weren't using it. Hell, when he got stabbed and was lying in a hospital bed, he had a go because you didn't tell him you had a nightmare.”

“Whaat point are you trying to make?”

“What I'm saying kiddo, is that if Sam had really been that bothered about you running in his sports day, he'd have told you about it. He probably can't remember a time when you didn't have a problem with your knee. He grew up with that knowledge, and accepted it as normal.”

“That's true I guess.” A smile lights up James' face. “Did I ever tell you about the time he had a go at the bloke behind us in the line at Toys'R'Us?”

“No...what happened?”

 

“ _Daddy, can I play with Jupiter when I get home?” Sam was standing there in the queue next to him, clutching the toy fire engine as if his life depended on it. A couple of their neighbours had given him some money for his fifth birthday, and as promised, they had spent their Saturday afternoon in Toys'R'us, choosing a toy to spend it on._

“ _Course you can mate. But we need to write thank you cards to Mrs Milton and June and Greg next door first.”_

“ _Okay” the little boy agreed readily. He frowns a little and looks up at his father. “Can I tell you what to say, and then you write it Daddy?” James hesitates, he should be encouraging Sam to read and write, he knows that. But the thank you cards won't mean as much if he needs to force Sam to do it. Writing, the child will resist and dawdle. If they do it his way, then the sentiment will come straight from Sam himself, and it won't be a task to him. In the grand scheme of things, James decides that this time, encouraging manners is the most important of the two options._

“ _Yeah alright, but we have to write the cards and put them through the letterboxes when he get home mate. And then after that you can play with Jupiter. Sound fair?”_

“ _Yeah. Look Daddy, the line moved up.” The man behind him tutted, but James ignored it, he didn't know who the utterance was directed at, and he's not going to get involved in someone else's dispute. Sam moves up in the line, anxious to pay for his toy. As James moves after him, he feels a sharp pain in his knee and stops. The man tuts again and moves forward, clearly trying to make his point; the line isn't moving on fast enough and James is to blame._

“ _Hurry it up mate, we've all got somewhere to be.”_

“ _Give me a second,” James says, struggling to keep his voice level as he waits for the throbbing in his leg to subside._

“ _You could have moved up before now, too busy chatting to your boy to notice, like you've got all the time in the world. Tosser.” Before James has a chance to rebuke the man for using language like that in front of the children in the queue...Sam twists around._

“ _My daddy used a'be a policeman and he hurt his knee cos of nasty men. An' if someone robbed your house, he catch them for you. If you keep being rude, he gonna 'rest you for being nasty man.” James doesn't know whether to chastise Sam for having a go, or burst out laughing at his son's irate expression. James manages to control himself and scoops Sam up before the furious little five year old can charge the man._

“ _Shh Sam, don't be rude.”_

“ _I not be rude. He bein' rude for being ang'y about your knee. Should be tellin' him off.”_

“ _Maybe Sam, but you can't just shout at people like that.” He looks up at the man. “Sir, you're welcome to go in front of me, if you're in that much of a rush.” The man makes a disgruntled noise and steps past James, while Sam narrows his eyes at him._

 

Robbie is chuckling quietly as James finishes recounting the story. Its not hard to imagine, he's seen the little boy angry before. He vividly remembers Sam running towards the shopkeeper that had poisoned James, while shouting at him.

“He's a good lad.”

“Always had a temper on him though. I've felt bad about that.”

“Why?”

“Well I obviously did something wrong.”

“Don't be stupid Jim. You've raised him fine. The anger wasn't your fault.”

“I probably could have handled it better.” Robbie sighed, and slowly moved over to sit next to James on the end of the sofa bed.

“James, that kid was angry because he found school hard. You said it yourself at the time; he barely misbehaved at home, he only played up at school. He couldn't concentrate and he reacted to the distractions around him as an escape. The teacher's said as much as well. It was nothing you did. If anything, you stopped him going the wrong way.”

“Still...”

“Still nothing James. He could have turned into a right nightmare, that boy. He could have been in much more trouble in school than he was. He could have been out all hours being antisocial in the community, getting in trouble with the police. But he wasn't. Because he had you at home and you made sure he knew that you loved him and you were proud of him despite the dyslexia.”

“You think?”

“I know. You never made him feel that your love had anything to do with how well he did at school, and look at him now. A firefighter and a father. He's a good young man James, and a lot of that is down to you.”

“Thank you,” James says quietly, and Robbie knows he's thinking about what's been said, turning it over in his mind. It astounds Robbie really, the fact that this even needs saying. He'd have thought that it'd be obvious to James that he had a hand in making Sam into the man he is. But for some reason, James has always been reluctant to believe that he's been a good father. Robbie doesn't know what caused that, but he's fairly sure that if Chrissy was still here, James would doubt himself nearly as much. As he contemplates all this, James shifts a little on the sofa bed, and winces. A tiny nagging little worry that's been at the back of his mind since the man walked into his daughter's house, makes itself bigger. There's something about the still and quiet of the late hour that means he feels like he can bring it up.

“Promise me something James.”

“Well that depends highly on what it is,” James replies with a smirk.

“I'm serious kidda.” James stops taking the mickey immediately. He can tell when Lewis is really serious about something, and this is definitely one of those times.

“What is it?”

“Promise me, when you're my age, and I'm dead and gone...Promise me that you'll let that lad of yours look after you.”

“Robbie, what-”

“-I know you Jim. You're an independent sod, and I can see it so clearly. I can see you making life unnecessarily hard for yourself, because you don't want him to worry about you.”

“I'll be fine Robbie.”

“That, is exactly what I mean. You can't know that James. You're already having trouble walking about, and I'm willing to bet there's arthritis in your hip as well as your knee.” James looks away, giving Robbie all the answer he needs. It'll be the years of limping, wearing down the cartlidge and bone in his hip.

“I don't want to be a burden to him,” James says, quietly.

“Let him decide how he feels about it. Because I don't think Sam will see it like that. He cares about you Jim, and he won't want you to suffer when he can be looking after you. You will need the help eventually mate. Look at me, what would you have said to be if I'd have refused to move up here, and carried on living alone.”

“I'd have told you that you were an idiot.”

“Precisely. That's all I want. To know that when the time comes that you need the help, you'll accept it. I can't bear the thought that you'll just struggle on when you've got a brilliant son and daughter-in-law that will happily take care of you.”

“I promise.” Robbie nods. He's not really convinced, James is destined to forever be independent and a menace to himself. But now, the younger man knows what it means to him, and Robbie has just got to hope he'll consider this conversation when the time comes. James yawns.

“Go on old timer, try and get some kip.”

“Old timer yourself,” James mutters, mock scowling. He does shuffle back though, and lie down. Robbie doesn't miss the wince as he tries to settle, and he would lay odds that he's going to have more trouble than usual with his knee tomorrow.

They stay there talking for a little while, but it isn't long before James has fallen asleep. Robbie gently pulls the covers up to James' chin, smiling as a hand curls over the covers and holds on. The gesture is as familiar as it used to be fifteen years ago, when Robbie used to see James fall asleep regularly, even if the said hand is more wrinkled now. He pats James' shoulder lightly.

“There's years left in you yet kidda, see you don't make them too difficult for yourself eh?”


	3. Chapter 3

James was already awake when Sam came downstairs the next morning. He'd attempted to put the sofa bed back, but his knee had made it very clear that wasn't going to be possible. So instead, he'd settled for folding the bedding and leaving it in a neat pile.

“Mornin' Dad,” Sam says as he walks in. He shifts Ben in his arms, so that the little boy is looking in James' direction. “Say good morning to Granddad, Benny.” The baby, of course, does no such thing and James smiles.

“You get any sleep last night Sam?”

“A bit yeah. He woke up in the night. Holly sat with him, she's having a lie in.”  
“Yeah we heard you at-”

“-What were you doing awake at that time?”

“Uncle Robbie got up for a drink and I was awake so we had a chat.” His expression softens a little. “It wasn't a nightmare Sam.”

“That's ok then.”

“Do you want a cuppa or something Sam, I was just about to make myself one.”

“Oh yes please,” Sam answers gratefully, “I need some caffeine.” James stands up slowly, testing his knee. He'd only taken two steps when Sam stopped him.

“You take Ben for a bit Dad, I'll make the tea.”

“Sam-”

“Dad, you only managed a couple of steps.” James frowns. “And besides, Benny wants to spend some time with his Granddad.” Sam helps James into the armchair, before picking up his son, and handing him over to James. The older man's frown dissipates as he smiles at his grandson.

“Hello little fella, you alright eh?” Sam smiles, and walks into the kitchen to make the tea. Ben's tiny limbs move around erratically, and he makes a small squeaking noise as he stares, wide-eyed up at his grandfather. “Course you're alright, you don't have a dodgy knee do you?” Sam comes back into the room, and sets the tea down on the coffee table, turning the sofa bed back into just a sofa again.

“Thanks Sam.”

“No problem. Is your knee bad today?”

“Its not good. Gave way last night when I tried to make tea.”

“Dad, you should have woken me up, or got Uncle Robbie to come and get me.”

“Sam, I couldn't walk. And Uncle Robbie is getting on, I wasn't going to send him upstairs. Anyway, it'll be alright later, it just needs to loosen it up a bit.” Sam frowns, but lets it go. At that moment, Robbie and Lyn come down the stairs. Robbie immediately smiles when he sees James holding Ben.

“Morning all.” Holly comes down behind him, and Sam immediately goes over to her, and puts his arm around her waist.

“Nice lie in Hol?”

“Oh yes, very nice. And how is our son this morning.”

“Currently sleeping in his granddad's arms.” James says happily. Lyn claps her hands together, and beams at them all.

“Right, breakfast I think. Anyone fancy a fry up.” Robbie looks at her hopefully. “You can have a slice of bacon and a sausage Dad, but the doctors said-”

“-I know what the flaming doctors said.” He grumbled. “Doesn't mean I have to like it.” Lyn rolled her eyes, and James smirked, as Robbie wandered off into the kitchen, still grumbling to himself. Ben started to cry, and Holly sat down next to James.

“Looks like someone else wants his breakfast as well.” James hands his grandson over and gets up hobbling into the kitchen to join Robbie and Lyn.

 

************************************************

 

Half an hour later, as sits down on the sofa, Lyn's phone rings.

“Dad, its for you.” Robbie gets up slowly, and makes his way to Lyn, who's holding the phone out to him.

“Who is it love?”

“Jean Innocent.” Robbie smiles, and takes the phone from her.

“Hi Jean, to what do I owe the pleasure.”

“Hello Robbie, how are you?”

“I'm fine thanks. Although Lyn would have you think I was about to drop over.”

“Why would she say that?”

“Because she's a nurse, and thinks I don't know how to look after meself.” He relents a little “Nah, she's a good lass really.”

“Well, I'm glad someone is on your case,” Jean says lightly, and Robbie smiles at the care in her voice. “Laura and I are in Manchester at the moment, we thought we'd come and see you and Lyn.”

“Oh aye, that sounds nice, how about today, dinner time? We could order something in to save Lyn cooking tonight.”

“That would be great. By the way, do you happen to know where James is? I was trying to get hold of him, but he's not at home.”

“No, well that would be because he's up here staying with us.”

“Oh perfect, We'll see you later then.”

“Aye,” he pauses. “Why did you want to see James anyway?”

“I've got some information for him. Better for him to hear it in person.” Robbie sighs.

“Well that seems ominous. Ah well, I'll see you both later.”

 

He goes back into the living room, and smiles again, as he sees that Lyn has put a CD on, soft easy listening music. James and Holly are both sat on the sofa, chuckling, as Sam dances slowly around the room with Ben. It re-affirms to him that Sam and Holly will be good parents. James looks up at grins at him.

“Lyn said it was Jean on the phone. What did she want?”

“Her and Laura are in Manchester, thought they'd come see us. I suggested that they come over tonight, and we all get a takeaway.”

“That sounds great. I haven't seen them for a while, and they haven't met Ben yet.”

“Aye. Jean wanted to see you James, she said she had some information. You know what she's on about?” James frowns.

“No. Did she say what it was about?”

“Nah. I got the impression that she thinks you should hear what ever it is first.”

“Sounds ominous.”

“That's what I said.” Robbie sits down in the armchair. “Still, no point dwelling on it lad, you'll find out soon enough.”

 

************************************************

 

Jean and Laura arrive just before half past six, and there's a good ten minutes of greetings and remarks about how well everyone is looking. Both of the ladies have aged well, not at all looking like they are in their early seventies.

“And this must be Benjamin,” Laura says, running a finger down the baby's cheek. Sam grins.

“Yeah, this is our son.” Holly smiles.

“Would you like to hold him Laura?”

“Oh yes please.” Holly gently puts her son into Laura's arms, and straight away, Laura coos at him.   
“You're a lovely little boy aren't you? Apple of your parents eyes I'll bet.”

“There's a bit of his Granddad in there too,” Sam says, grinning as Ben reaches for Laura's nose.

Just then, the doorbell goes off. They all look up and Lyn suddenly smiles.

“Oh! I'd already ordered some pizza. I wasn't sure what everyone would want so I just ordered a few large pizza with different toppings, thought we could all help ourselves.”

“Sounds like a great plan Auntie Lyn,” Sam says, getting up. Robbie gets up as well, and Sam waves him down. “Sit down Unc, I've got it.”

 

Sam soon comes back into the living room, laden with pizza boxes. Its distributed out among them all, and they tuck in heartily. Jean is just in the middle of telling the group about Robbie and James getting a complaint for being facetious about the romantic poets, when James suddenly remembers that what Robbie had said.

“Jean, Robbie said you had something that you wanted to tell me.”

“Ah, yes.” She pauses, considering what she should do. “Its about Calvin Harper.” James stiffens.

“He's not out is he?”

“No, no, James. He's...he's not out.” Hathaway frowns, its clear that Jean wants to tell him something.

“Jean, what are you trying to tell me? Just spit it out.” He looks around at the rest of the room. “Its ok, what ever it is, you can tell me in front of them all.” Jean nods, and sighs deeply.

“Calvin Harper is dead, James. He died of pneumonia in the prison infirmary.” Robbie looks at James, and the man is blank, more so than Robbie has seen him in a long time.

“When did it happen?” the sixty two year old asks, quietly.

“Two weeks ago, so I'm told. I found out yesterday.”

“Why did no one inform me? I deserved to know, surely, that the man who tried to paralyse me and kill my son, is dead.” Laura looks sharply at Sam, who reassures her.

“I know all about it Auntie Laura, Dad explained all of it when I was old enough.” Laura relaxes a little, she'd been worried that Sam hadn't known what had happened, he was only four at the time, its unlikely that he'd remember after all.

“I don't know why they didn't tell you James, but I still have some connections.” James still looks blank, almost a bit shell shocked. Robbie look around to see that Lyn and Holly have gone, he can hear clinking in the kitchen, they are probably making some tea. He finds that he doesn't know what to say really. Its hard to tell what James is thinking when he's like this. When he's angry, or scared, its all too plain, no matter how he tries to hide it. But when the man has a mind to he can be as deadpan as a statue. Although Robbie suspects that its not a facade this time, James just doesn't know what to think.

“Are you alright Dad?” Sam asks, laying a hand on his father's own. James doesn't say anything for a few minutes, he just turns his hand so that he can take hold of Sam's.

“I...I don't know. I don't know how to feel.”

“James...” Jean, stopped, unsure what she was trying to say.

“I know I'm supposed to forget now, use this news as closure and move on. But I can't. I can't forget him. Every time my knee hurts, every time I reach for that damned walking stick, he's there. His son killed my wife. I remember that every morning I wake up without her. He might be dead now, but he and his son took too much with them for me to move on.” Robbie puts a hand on Hathaway's shoulder.

“Lad, you can't let it twist you, trust me I know.”

“I can't...He didn't deserve my forgiveness in life, and he can't use it now he's dead. So fuck him. And his son.” James stands up slowly, fists clenched. Suddenly, they unclench, and he's reaching for his grandson, still in Laura's arms. “I need some air” He takes the baby, and wraps the blanket tighter around him. James limps slowly out to the back door. Sam gets up to go after him but Robbie shakes his head.

“Leave him be Sam lad, he needs some time to process this.” There's a nod from the young man, and he sits back down, as Holly and Lyn come back into the room, carrying a tray of tea.

“Where's James, and Ben?” Holly asks, a slight frown on her face.

“Outside Hol, he needed a little bit of time.”

 

************************************************

 

In Lyn's back garden, the sun is just beginning to set. James lowers himself carefully into the garden chair as best he can while holding the baby. There's a pale orange hue settling around them, and he gently shifts the little boy in his arms. His mind is whirling with emotions that he can't quite get a handle on. He knows that he should be forgiving and he should just forget about it all. But he can't and he feels like a failure because of it. He looks down at the child in his arms, the little boy's brown eyes gazing up at him.

“You'll be alright Benny. I suppose its over now. The man who took my wife away, and the man that messed up my knee, are both gone.” He takes a deep breath.

“There was this woman, Benny. Her name was Christina, but everyone used to call her Chrissy. She was beautiful and kind, and she was a nurse, so she knew how to fix people. I was married to her for five years, and we had a little boy, your Daddy. Granddad used to have nightmares when he was younger, and Chrissy used to keep me safe, and calm me down, much like your great uncle Robbie did a few years later.” Unbeknownst to James, Robbie is standing by the back door, quietly listening to the grandfather's speech.

“And I know I've told you this before Benny, but you really need to know, so I'll keep telling you, until you're old enough, to show me you've got it. Chrissy was your grandma, and she would have loved you to pieces little man. She'd have cuddled you all the time, and she'd have told me off for swearing in front of you.” James sighs sadly, and plants a kiss on the little boy's head.

“That's from her Benny boy. She's not here anymore, but she's watching over you mate, all the time. I'll just have to love you enough for the both of us won't I?” Ben squeaks a little and wriggles, eyes drooping shut. Robbie chooses this moment to come out into the garden. He doesn't give any indication to James that he heard any of it, instead standing next to the man.

“Now then, that laddie should be in bed, shouldn't he?” He looks around at the rapidly darkening garden. “Hand him over, and I'll take him in to his Mum and Dad.” James nods, kissing Ben again on the forehead, before gently handing him over to Robbie.

 

Shortly after, he comes back outside, with James' walking stick, and puts a hand on James shoulder.

“Come on kidda, its getting dark and cold mate.”

“Yeah...” James says quietly.

“Jean and Laura have gone, and everyone is heading off to bed lad.”

“Ben alright?”

“Yeah James, Ben's with his Mum and Dad, tucked up in his cot.” He offers the handle to James, and the younger man smiles tiredly as he takes it, and levers himself up. Staying sat down like that, in the cold, has not helped his knee one bit. Robbie puts an arm around his waist, and they help each other back into the house.

“Right pair we make, eh lad?” James snorts with laughter.

“Ah, we were good in our day.”

“Speak for yourself Jim, I'm still good now.”

 

Once they get into the living room, they see that one of the others had pulled the sofa bed out and set it up ready. Robbie helps James down onto it, and then stands back.

“You alright bonny lad?” He asks softly, knowing how conflicted the man probably feels.

“I...I think so. I don't really know.” Robbie squeezes James' shoulder again.

“Get some sleep James, I promise, it'll make you feel better tomorrow.” James nods. “Good lad. Good night.”

“Night Robbie.”

 

James settles down into the covers, pulling them around him. He knew if he wanted any chance of his knee hurting less tomorrow, he'd have to try and keep it warm. And besides, sitting outside that long had chilled him a little.

 

Surprisingly though, his mind doesn't seem to be as unsettled as he'd though it would be. It must have been talking to Ben that had somehow sorted it out in his head.

 

He falls asleep, thinking about his grandson, with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the last story in the series. It's set 17 months after chapter three. 
> 
> I have a folder full of related oneshots, but none of them are finished or good enough to publish, so they may or may not appear in the future, depending on whether I get inspiration.
> 
> Thank you for reading my little five-fic saga.

Almost a year and a half later, James was once again, standing in Lyn's house. Sam was standing behind him, with a ruck sack and a small suitcase, adorned with colourful cartoon characters. Holly had another small suitcase with her, much more adult like.

“Are you sure you'll be alright Dad?”

“Sam, I'm staying with your uncle Robbie for a night, not traversing the river Nile.”

“I know, I know. Ben won't be too much for you?”

“Of course not, he's only eighteen months old. He's probably the only person I know, that can't move faster than me. We'll be fine.” He smiles at the little boy he has on his hip. “Won't we mate? You, me, and great Uncle Robbie.”

“If you're sure Dad.”

“I am, go on, you two go on and enjoy yourselves. We'll be fine.” Robbie appears at the living room door. He's eighty nine now and it shows. He has slowed down a lot, moving stiffly, in a way that's slowly and surely becoming all too familiar to James himself.

“That lad of yours still asking questions? We'll be fine Sam.”

“You've got my number right Dad?”

“Unless its somehow deleted itself after being in my phone for the last ten years, then yeah.”

“And you're sure, you'll both be alright with Ben?”

“Yes.” James sighed, although it was tinged with amusement. Sam had always been a bit of a worrier, and it seems to be getting worse the older James himself gets. Things haven't been particularly easy recently, and when Lyn had phoned to ask if they'd mind Robbie coming down to stay with them while she went to visit Eddie, he'd immediately come up with a plan. Time was working away, and she was hesitant to leave Robbie alone. He would go and stay with Robbie in Manchester, save the older man the hassle of travelling. James had immediately suggested that he'd take Ben with him, and Sam and Holly could have a welcome break. “Go on, both of you. Enjoy your night away. Between us we've raised three kids, I think we can handle one little eighteen month old. Ben's as good as gold, aren't you little fella?”

“Ah! Dada.”

“See, even Ben's telling you bonny lad,” Robbie says, grinning. “Go on. You take your lass and have a nice break.” Sam looks between them and nods, satisfied at last.

“Thanks Uncle Robbie, Dad. We'll see you tomorrow. Good bye Benny.” James takes the little boy's hand, and encourages him to wave.

“You going to say bye to Mummy and Daddy Ben?”

“Mama buh!”

“And Daddy?”

“Buh, Dada.”

“Good boy.”

 

Sam and Holly leave,Robbie shows James through, and they both sit down. Ben starts struggling to be put down straight away.   
“Gan! Ah!...AH!” he says, pointing at the floor. James sets him down, and watches, as the child totters unsteadily forward. Ben waves his arms in the air and starts bouncing on his knees, beaming at James. Robbie chuckles.

“He certainly knows what he's about doesn't he?”

“Oh yeah, barely any words yet, but he knows exactly how to get his point across.” James smiles at his grandson. “You want something to play with Benny?”

“Yeh! Gan!”

“What does he mean by Gan?”

“He can't quite manage Granddad yet. Mama and Dada yes, Granddad no. So, until he learns how to use that mouth of his for something more than eating and screaming, I am going to be known as 'Gan'.” Ben hears their conversation and immediately hurtles towards James.

“GAAAAN!” He shouts happily, slamming his palms on James' knees and trying to climb up onto his lap. James winces a little, but does nothing to stop the child's efforts. Eventually he takes pity on the boy and hauls him up to sit on his lap. Ben smiles and starts to reach for James' walking stick, where its leaning against the sofa.

“Oh no you don't, that's not for little boys. That's for old men.” Robbie chuckles as he watches James try and distract his grandchild. Naturally, nothing in the world is more interesting to the boy now that he's being moved away from the stick. Being a grandfather certainly suits James Hathaway, there's no denying that. The man revels in spending time with his grandson. The little boy smiles again, before lunging forwards to try and grab the walking stick.

“No Ben, that stick is bigger than you, its not safe to play with mate.” The kids face screws up angrily and he lunges again.

“Mine. Gan. MINE!”

“You're nowhere near old enough to own one of those.” James says, as he shifts Ben away from the handle. He looks at Robbie, grinning wryly. “'Mine', and 'no'. Two of the first words he's learnt to use consistently.”

“You wait until he learns to use 'why'. Then you're in for it. Lyn and Ken wanted to know everything about anything.” James grins at him, and its clear to Robbie, that James can't wait to explain things to his Grandson.

“GAN! MIIIIIIIIINE STICK!” James firmly plants the little boy on his lap, and points at Lewis.

“Who's that eh Benny? Who's that?” Ben looks at Robbie wide eyed, copying Robbie's warm smile with a wary one of his own.

“Hello bonny lad.”

“Ah.” James smiles and bends his head down to the little boy.

“That's your great uncle Robbie. Can you say that?”

“Ah.” The little boy gurgles to himself, still keeping his eyes fixed on Robbie.

“Great Uncle Robbie, try and say that Benny, Great Uncle Robbie.”

“Mmmm....Uhbee. Ah, Uhbee.”

“There you go, he'll get there eventually.” Robbie smiles at the little boy, who seems to be less wary, now that he has a name of sorts to put to the face. He shifts a little in the armchair, before turning to James.

“Lyn and Tim bought in some stuff for breakfast, but they weren't sure about dinner, about what the little'un would eat. So maybe we could have a takeaway or something?”

“No need,” James says, smugly as he puts Ben on the sofa and stands up, reaching for his stick before Ben can make a go for it. He limps over to the bags they left in the hall, and pulls out a tupperware. “I made lasagne last night, there's plenty left over, and I know Ben will eat it. It'll only take a few minutes to heat up. Besides, you aren't supposed to be eating crap like takeaway.”

“Oh not you as well, Lyn is always on about it. A couple of chips every now and then, is not going to give me another heart attack. Its been over a year and a half since the first and last one.”

“I know, but still. Anyway, my lasagne is better than any soggy chips anyway.” Robbie laughs, and waves James towards the kitchen.

“Go on then Masterchef. The kiddo and I will follow you through.” James nods, heading towards the kitchen to start reheating the lasagne. He doesn't comment on the fact that Robbie is going to take a little while before heading in. Its great to see his friend again, but there's no denying that age has caught up with his old mentor. It makes these meetings all the more precious really. As much as Sam and Holly needed the break, and he was happy to find a way to give it to them, he's aware of the ticking clock, and he wants Robbie to get to know his honorary great nephew while he's still around.

Robbie walks in, holding Ben in his arms.

“That smells wonderful kidda.”

“Gan! 'Ook....Uhbee.”   
“I think you will be known 'Uhbee' from this day forth.”

“Ah that's alright, I've been called worse things, some of them by you.” James just grins smugly and chuckles.” They are both interrupted by Ben's insistent chattering.

“Hung'y Gan. Sanna.”

“You want some lasagne mate.”

“Yeah. Sanna!”

“Come on then.” Robbie notices that there's suddenly a high chair in the kitchen and a very colourful set of cutlery and a plate in front of it. James is lucky that Sam and Holly brought them up in the car, he'd never have managed to get the travel cot and high chair up here on the train. James takes the kid from him and settles him in the high chair as Robbie slowly lowers himself down. The food does indeed smell delicious, and he'd underestimated how hungry he was.

 

Ben is having lots of fun playing with his lasagne. James has cut it up for him, and the little boy is using a spoon to scoop it up. And his hands. He's definitely enjoying the food, what of it actually ends up in his mouth. Robbie and James make small talk, about Sam's garden and Lyn's ridiculous attempt to knit a scarf.

 

Suddenly, Ben drops his spoon on the floor. They both snap to look at him, and James immediately calls his name.  
“Benny, can you hear me mate?” The little boy's expression is vacant and his eyes roll back. “Ben?” Robbie watches wide eyed, even has he realises that James doesn't seem to be too worried. Then again, sometimes James can look the picture of tranquillity when inside he wants to scream.

Then as quickly as it started, its stops and Ben is back to normal, as if nothing has happened. He laughs at James, who is looking at him carefully, and then carries on eating happily. Satisfied, James bends down and retrieves the spoon, putting it out of Ben's reach. He won't miss it, he was hardly using it anyway. That done, he keeps on eating. Robbie waits for an explanation. Nothing is forthcoming. He remembers James telling him that Sam and Holly had needed to take Ben to the doctors, even A&E at one point. But there had never been more said about it, and so he'd assumed everything was alright. Clearly not.

“You never told me what the doctors said about the bairn James.”

“I didn't? I swore I had told you.”

“No. I assumed when I heard nothing that all was okay.”

“I'm sorry, I never intended to not tell you.” He sighs, ruffling his grandson's hair as the boy continues to eat his dinner, making as much mess as he can. “After we took him to A&E a couple of months ago, he was referred to a neurologist. Long and short of it is, the doc thinks...well he's 90% sure really, that Ben has some form of epilepsy.”

“Kidda, I'm sorry.” James shrugs.

“It could be worse, he seems to be developing just fine. He only has two kinds of seizures as far as we know. The absence ones like you just saw, and tonic-clonic ones, though thankfully, not too many of them. He's got medication, its only occasionally that the seizures break through. I mean, look at him, he's perfectly happy and healthy.”

“You're right.” Robbie cocks his head. “How are Sam and Holly coping?” Another sigh from James.

“Not well. I think they blame themselves. The doctor said they don't know what could have caused it. But the two of them are convinced that they are to blame.”

“They'll come round James.”

“Sam was already worried that he'd have somehow passed on his dyslexia. No sooner had we reassured him about that than...He's been up all night trying to research on the computer. He won't ask Holly to help him, and he won't use the audio programme that reads the sites out to him, because he doesn't want to make noise and disturb us. He's knackered, and Holly's knackered worrying about them both.”

“And you?”

“I'm ok. I mean I'm worried about Ben, and Sam and Hol, but I'm...I'm alright. Surprisingly.”

“No nightmares?”

“No. No more than normal Robbie.”

“That's good. I'm sure it'll work itself out mate. And he's been diagnosed early hasn't he? You'll know what to watch out for as he gets older. “

“Yeah...Yeah. It'll all be fine. I just need to get them all to see its not their fault. That could be worse too. I mean they could not want to look after him, or be terrified of breaking him. And they are, to a certain extent, but when they aren't at work they look after him and play with him and love him as much as is possible.”

“You'll all be ok Jim.” James turns to look at the little boy, who is now covered in bits of lasagne, orange sauce smeared around his mouth.

“Yeah, we will, won't we?”

“Gan!” Ben giggles, obviously none the worse for his seizure, and reaches towards James. “Mess Gan.”

“Yeah, you are a messy one aren't you? Come on, time to wash you up I think.” He picks the kid up and limps into the bathroom, where Robbie can hear sounds of splashing water and child's giggles for the next five minutes.

 

Once they are done, James walks back into the living room, Ben staggering tiredly after him. James sits down And Ben walks over to the brightly coloured bag and pulls a book with thick pages out of it.

But instead of walking over to James, he heads to Robbie, looking up at him with big eyes and a shy smile.

“Uhbee....book Uhbee.”

“You want me to read to you bonny lad?”

“Yeah Uhbee! Book”

“What about Granddad?”

“Gan hear too.” Robbie suddenly looks at James, unsure of how the younger man will take it. After all, he looks after Ben the majority of the time, it must hurt a little for the kid to suddenly choose a stranger over him. But there's nothing to worry about, James is smiling softly at his young grandson and slowly getting up.

“Come on then little man. Meds and ready for bed.”

“Nooooooo! 'Book....Uhbee read book”

“Of course he will Ben, but what do you need first eh?”

“Um....Jammas!”

“Yeah, that's right, lets go get your Jammies on, and then Great Uncle Robbie can read you a story.”

“YEAH!”

 

Once in fresh pyjamas, James sits Ben on the kitchen table and pulls a packet of tablets from one of their bags. After a bit of persuasion, that involves coating the tablets in sugar, Hathaway manages to get Ben to take his medication. He puts Ben back on the floor and the little boy hurtles towards Robbie, picking up the book from the floor as he goes.   
“Uhbeeeeee....book p'ease.” James heads over to lift Ben on to Robbie's lap but Robbie stops him.

“We can sit on the sofa. All together eh?” James smiles in response.

 

Five minutes later, Robbie is sitting on the sofa. James is sitting next to him, and Ben is snuggled in between them. He wriggles under Robbie's arm so he can see the pictures in the book, before looking back at James and giving him a gap toothed grin.

“Right then, what is this book then? 'Dear Zoo?' What's that about?” Ben tries to open the front page, and squeals.

“A Zoooooo!”

“Yeah that's right bonny lad.”

 

***********************************

 

Ben has fallen asleep before Robbie has finished the book. The old man looks down to see the 18 month old curled up between him and James. The little kid sleeps in the same position as Sam used to when he was four. One fist curled under his cheek, and a tiny thumb in his mouth. James chuckles softly and gently picks him up, moving him on to the opposite armchair, before sitting back down beside Robbie with a sigh.

“I don't want to leave him alone upstairs. Never know if he'll have a fit.” Robbie pats James' thigh, careful to avoid his knee.

“Ah he'll be alright there kidda, we'll keep an eye on him.” James nods, casting a fond look over his grandson. Robbie noticed again how James seems to soften when he sees Ben. Hathaway has taken to being a grandfather very well. Robbie has to admit, he'd been unsure when Sam had told him Holly was pregnant. He should have known really; James has been a brilliant father to Sam, there's no reason he wouldn't be a good grandfather as well. He swallows audibly, and James cocks his head.

“What is it?”

“...Nothing, its alright.”

“Robbie, we're too old for this dance..” Lewis snorted lightly.

“True that.” He swallows again. “Are you...Are you happy James?” James is quiet for a while and Robbie fears he's overstepped the mark. But after a few minutes, James speaks, a soft smile forming on his face.

“You know, I think I am.” Now its Robbie's turn to be quiet for a few moments. He keeps looking ahead, but he finds James' hand, and clasps it in his own.

“I didn't think I was ever going to hear you say that, son.” James squeezes his hand, and Robbie hears the reply that James doesn't give. _Didn't think I'd ever say it._ Moment over, James levers himself up slowly.

“I should probably be taking some painkillers and heading off to bed.” He bends down to pick his grandson up, groaning as Ben sighs and wriggles a little in his arms. “Should probably be getting this little fella off to bed too.”

“Aye, I could do with getting my head down as well.”

 

Robbie doesn't miss how James lets him go up the stairs first, hanging back to make sure he's alright. With that said, if he was to fall, its not like James could catch him,not with his knee and hip not with the bairn in his arms. Still the sentiment is there, and Robbie appreciates it.

 

By the time James goes to put Ben in the travel cot, the little boy has woken up a bit. He grins out at James and reaches up to him. Robbie comes up next to James and Ben twists his head to smile up at him as well.

“Gan! Uhbee!”

“Hello Ben.” Robbie says, as Ben starts to sit up, still reaching for James.

“Gan! Want Fuff.”

“Oh we can't forget that can we?” Robbie raises an eyebrow as he reaches down to grab the little boys hand.

“What's 'Fuff'?” James merely smiles and turns to leave the room. “Can you watch him for a few minutes? Need to go downstairs and scout out essential bedtime supplies.”

“Oh aye, no problem.” He smiles down at the kid, who smiles back up at him.

“Uhbee. Sleep Uhbee. Want Fuff.”

“Granddad's gone to get Fuff, whatever it is. And I will go to sleep little fella, just as soon as we've got you settled down.

 

James comes back in, this time with his walking stick now he's not carrying a toddler. He's using it more now, Robbie has noticed, he's using it when he needs it, rather than when he wants it. Ben hears the thump of the stick on the floor and giggles, turning his head to look through the bars of the cot at his grandfather.

“Gan bing Fuff?”

“Yes Gan did.” James smiles as he puts a cuddly bear into the cot. Ben immediately wraps his arms around the bear and sighs.

“Fuff.” He smiles up at Robbie pushing the bear up for Robbie's inspection. “Uhbee. Dis Fuff.” Robbie blinks rapidly at the sight, subconsciously twisting the wedding ring he still wears.

“Aye kidda, me and Fuff have met before. Your Daddy used to call him Fluffy. My Val made him for our Lyn. And I gave him to your Daddy, and now he's passed him on to you.”

“When he was six months old.” James says. “Benny saw Fluffy on Sam's wardrobe, and straight away started reaching for him. As soon as Sam gave him over, Ben curled up with him and went to sleep. Ben's carried him around ever since.”

“I'm that glad kidda. Lyn will be too when I tell her.” Robbie takes a deep breath and gives James a smile. “I think me bed is calling me mate. Hope the little'un kips well.”

“Me too, he's knackering when he keeps waking up. Wouldn't have him any other way though.”

“Aye, G'night kidda.”

“Good night Robbie.”

 

***********************************

 

 

James blinked himself awake, trying to locate the source of his current, not asleep state. He soon recognised the wailing from the cot at the foot of the bed. Not that he minded. He just wasn't used to sharing his bedroom with another person. He could often hear Ben crying in Sam and Holly's bedroom at night, sometimes he'd be the one to get up and see to the child, especially if Sam had been on a shift. But there's a big difference to a wailing child in a different room, and a wailing child at the foot of your bed.

“Sssh Benny.” That didn't pacify the boy, although there was a short pause as the one and a half year old registered the presence of someone else. James groaned as he swung himself out of bed. He bent over the cot, smiling down at his grandson despite the abrupt manner in which the kid had woken him.

“Hello mate, can't sleep?”

“Gan!”

“Granddad's here. What do you want eh? Its three am.”

“Gaaaan!”

“Alright, alright,” James grumbles, but he lifts the kid from the cot nonetheless. As soon as Ben is settled in his arms, he quietens, wriggling slightly and quietly mumbling to himself.

“...Gan”

 

After five minutes, Ben is almost asleep again, or so James thinks. But as soon as he's lowered into the cot, he starts screaming again.

“Granddad's arms are better than Ben's cot, is that it?” Ben cries again, and clutches at him. When Sam had been that age, he and Chrissy had comforted him a bit, and then put him back in the cot regardless and sat with him until he fell back to sleep. But there's always the worry at the back of James' mind, that this restlessness and irritability was the precursor to a seizure.

“G-Gaa-aaan.”

“Okay, okay mate, I've got you. Sssh.” He lets Ben settle in his arms again, and then slowly gets up. “Well, if this is how its going to go, Granddad's going to find somewhere to sit with proper back support.”

 

 

Before long, James is sitting in the armchair downstairs, Ben once again cradled in his arms. The little boy is wide awake and staring up at him, grizzling if he moves in any way that could be construed as putting him back in his cot.

“You're missing Mummy and Daddy eh little man? They'll be back tomorrow.”

“Gan...aaaaaah-ba!”

“I'm sure you're right.” James sighed, shifting his leg a little in an attempt to stop it from going to sleep. “I used to hold your Daddy like this you know.”

“Dada!”

“Yeah, your Daddy. He never wanted to sleep at three in the morning either. Must be a Hathaway thing. Actually I'd imagine its just a baby thing. What do you think?”

“Bok. Gan. Bok, bok.”

“Bok, what on earth does that...oh, you want to play with your blocks. Suppose it won't hurt, you're not going to sleep anytime soon are you, little bugger.”

“Bok Gan. BOK!”

“Insistent aren't you? Alright then, Blocks it is.” James lowered his grandson to the floor, and then lowered himself down too, despite his misgivings about how much getting back up was likely to hurt.

 

Despite all his insistence, Ben is back asleep again within twenty minutes. James carefully lifts him up from the floor to the sofa, and then slowly and haltingly pulls himself up next to the boy.

“You would fall asleep before clearing up wouldn't you little man?” He says, but there's no real annoyance in it. Ben is eighteen months, that age group isn't know for its ability to tidy up. He limps as quietly as he can around the living room, picking up Ben's discarded building blocks. When he's done, he sits back on the sofa again with a groan.

“You look after your joints Benny,” he tells the sleeping child. “Save yourself a lot of aggravation when you're my age. Come on then, better get you off to bed.” Ben doesn't stir as James limps upstairs with him, and lays him in the cot. He considers going down stairs to get his walking stick, but he decides that its not worth the effort. He'll regret that decision in the morning, he knows, but at that moment, the spare bed is calling to him. He sinks into the mattress and is asleep in less than twenty minutes.

 

***********************************

 

Lyn, Sam and Holly all come back within twenty minutes of each other the next morning. Just as James is making a cup of tea for Lyn, Sam and Holly ring on the doorbell. Ben is immediately off the sofa and running down the hallway.

“MAMAAAA! DAAAADA!” Holly laughs as she scoops the toddler up.

“Hello Benny. Oh Mummy and Daddy missed you. Were you a good little boy for Granddad and great Uncle Robbie eh?”

“Aye, he was good as gold.” Sam smiles and looks to James, raising a questioning eyebrow. James shakes his head.

“One absence seizure last night. Nothing else.” Sam deflates a little, and his smile gets wider.

“That's good”

 

***********************************

 

All too soon, its time for the Hathaway family to head back home to Oxford. Both Sam and Holly have to be at work tomorrow, and Ben will be knackered as it is, considering its going to be at least nine pm when they get back. After collecting up all the stuff they brought, and packing up the travel cot and high chair, James is once again trying to get Ben to take his medicines.

“Come on little man, you have to have these.”

“No!”

“I know you're tired kiddo, but you just need to take these meds. And then you can sleep.”

“NO!” Robbie chuckled.

“You can't reason with an eighteen month old like that kidda.” He gets up slowly and walks over, gently taking Fluffy off of the sofa.

“Uhbee!” Ben says sadly, frowning at James, who is still holding the tablet.

“Hello kidda. What's the problem here eh?”

“No mesin. Mesin bad.”

“Medicine isn't bad Benny. It'll make you feel good.”

“NO! BAD MESIN!” Robbie sighs, putting Fluffy on the table so it looks like the teddy is sitting.

“I bet Fluffy would be a good boy, and take his medicine.” Robbie gestures to James to pass him the tablet, and James does so, intrigued where this is going. Robbie puts it on the table, before asking Lyn is she has any small sweets. She hands over a Smartie and Robbie smiles.

“This is medicine for Fluffy, so his lovely teddy bear fur will stay all shiny.” With some clever slight of hand, Robbie makes it look like Fluffy has eaten the tablet. Ben's eyes are wide and he's staring at Robbie, eyes flicking to the tablet on the table.

“Fuff eat?”

“Aye kidda, Fluffy did eat it. Now, do you think you should eat your tablet eh? Show Fluffy how you can be just as grown up as him, and take your medicine?”

“Yeah Uhbee.”

Thirty seconds later, Ben has swallowed his medicine, and is snuggled in Sam's arms. James is looking at Robbie, an incredulous look on his face.

“How did you know that would work?”

“Well it worked on Lyn, and Ken, and our Eddie, no reason it wouldn't work on your Benny.”

“I'll have to try that.”

“That you will kidda.” Robbie would have thought that considering James takes painkillers and used to take Prazosin, and Sam has had his fair share of medication, they'd have a plan for getting the medicine into the little boy. Then again, Sam was twenty when he was taking antibiotics for his spleen, it wasn't like he was too young to do it himself. Robbie can remember how happy the young man had been when he'd finally been able to stop taking those pills.

Ben starts to wriggle slightly, grizzling a little, and its clear that he's getting tired.

“We better think about making a move,” Holly says, apologetically. “If he doesn't sleep in the car, he's going to be grumpy the whole way home.”

“That's fine bonny lass, past the little mite's bedtime already isn't it?” Holly and Lyn start to carry things to the car, as James hurriedly collects up a few of Ben's blocks that he's just realised are under the sofa. Robbie shakes his head as he sees the sixty three year old wince as he bends down. Sam has hold of Ben, who is smiling tiredly at Robbie.

“It was great to see you Uncle Robbie, even though it was only brief.”

“It was wonderful to see you too mate, and little Ben here. He's a smashing little boy Sam.” He smiles softly and runs a finger down the little boy's cheek. “He'll be alright you know. You'll be brilliant with him, and he'll be fine.” Sam swallows, and nods.

“Thanks Unc. I really hope you're right.”

“Course I am.” Sam hands Ben to James, and takes the rescued blocks off him, going to put them in the car.

“Don't be a stranger James, lad.” James bows his head. “And mind you look after that knee of yours. And your hip.”

“Only if you take care of your heart.”

“No fear about that. Lyn's a positive dragon on that front.” Robbie grins at his daughter, who merely rolls her eyes at him.

“Good, someone has to remind you that you're not fifty anymore.”

“Oh you do know how to wound, Jim.” James' witty reply is cut off by the toddler in his arms.

“Uhbee!” Ben looks up at James, frowning, before reaching towards his great uncle. “UHBEE!Mine Uhbee!”

“I think he wants to say goodbye properly.” Lewis smiles as he takes the child from James.

“Come here then kidda.” Ben wraps his arms around Robbie's neck, exactly like Sam used to do when he was little.

“Uhbee...” Ben sighed, wriggling a little. “Uvoo Uhbee.” Robbie doesn't need a translation for that, he knows exactly what the little boy is trying to say to him. He heard it from his own children many times, over fifty years ago.

“I love you too bonny lad. Don't you ever forget that.” James blinks rapidly. He'd known that Robbie saw Sam like one of his own family. He had even come to accept that Robbie saw him as a son. But to hear his mentor, his best friend say that about his grandson, it just hits him. Holly walks past them to the kitchen, and Ben struggles against Robbie to get down. He laughs as Robbie sets him on the floor, and runs towards the kitchen calling for his Mum. James and Robbie chuckle as they watch him go, and then James looks at Robbie.

“Thank you.”

“Don't be silly. Thank _you_ , for letting me be part of his life, part of Sam's life.”

“Least I could do, after you sorted my life out.” Robbie nods, unsure what to say. James clearly doesn't really know either. After a minute or so, Robbie sighs.

“Come here you old sod,” he says, enveloping James in a hug. Its a proper hug this time. Not a half hug, one arm around a waist. James hugs him back, and Robbie pulls away, hands on James' shoulders. “I'm glad you're doing good now, bonny lad.” Hathaway merely nods, not having an answer. Suddenly, Ben runs in again, pulling on James' trouser leg.

“Gan! Up!” James bends down, picking the kid up and groaning as he straightens. The little boy settles in his arm, quietly mumbling to himself. “Uvoo Uhbee....Uvoo Gan.”

“And we love you little man, always.” He shifts Ben onto his right hip, trying to take the weight off his bad leg. Sam comes in as he winces and puts a hand on James' shoulder.

“Come on, 'bout time we got you and Benji home to bed.” James rolls his eyes, but he's smiling, not taking real offence. Robbie and Lyn see them to the door, and after another round of goodbyes, they set off back to Oxford.

 

***********************************

 

Its dark as Sam drives them back, and James finds himself staring out of the window, as the street lights zip past overhead. There's something quite hypnotising about them. He convinced Sam and Holly to let him sit in the back, despite the lesser amount of legroom. Ben is in his car seat next to him, and Sam and Holly are sitting in the front.

 

Contentment settles over him as he starts to drift off. Ben is sleeping, snuffling and squeaking occasionally in his sleep. James is half focused on Sam and Holly's muted voices as they discuss what to cook for dinner tomorrow.

He smiles softly, as he recalls the look on Robbie's face as Ben had insisted on being held by him. As his grandson had told the older man that he loved him.

After nearly eighteen years, he's had an aspect of his life finally put to rest, however hard it had been to deal with in the moment. Harper is dead and gone, and that's what matters; his own feelings about it will get sorted through in time.

He's spent time with his family and closest friends. Lyn, Robbie, Jean and Laura. They all spent time together and he hadn't realised how much that meant to him, until he saw them all in the same room, eating pizza and laughing together.

He's jolted from his thoughts as Sam glances in the rear view mirror.

“You alright Dad?” He considers this briefly, the soft smile growing into a full blown grin.

“Never better son, never better.”


End file.
